The Edge of the World
by shoreside
Summary: **Warnings: character death, some chapters will be rated "M"** An FBI team of profilers is thrown into chaos when one of their members dies and another leaves. Reid centric - Pairing: Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Off the Edge of the World

**Author: **Elizabeth Shorley

**Pairing: **None as of yet.

**Chapter: **1

**Genre: **A/U, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family (subject to change)

**Rating**: T or FRT – for now – warning for Profanity

**Summary: **A member of the BAU team goes missing

**Disclaimer: **Written after season 1 because I haven't seen enough of season 2 to make it believable. In my universe, Elle died after being shot.

The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of CBS. No Infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission

OoO

_I just realized that there's going to be a lot of painful times in life, so I better learn to deal with it the right way._

_~Trey Parker and Matt Stone, South Park: Raisins_

OoO

It came as a surprise to all of them.

It was bad enough the year they had been through… case after case, challenging their minds, their emotions, their ability to act as a team. Then they all set out on vacation, eagerly anticipating the down-time, with their own plans and ways to relax. It was a wonderful 48 hours (or was it less?) before they were called back and wrapped in the most terrifying case yet – one that took the life of one of their own and threatened those they loved.

When it wrapped up, none of them felt safe. It showed in the way that Hotch guided JJ out of a room with his hand resting on her shoulder a little longer than necessary – Morgan and Garcia upped the sexual tension of their banter to levels that made Reid blush – Hotch invited Reid over to help him hook up his new computer and after eating a beautiful meal prepared by Haley, Reid bounced Jack on his lap for hours as they discussed football (Reid made it all up). Then there was the day that not one of them could've predicted.

"Reid." Reid looked up from his recent acquisition; a computer program that could find books based on a few key phrases. Hotch was standing in front of him. "Conference room in 5."

Reid slowly got up, powering down his machine. There had been a time, in his naivety, when he looked forward to case presentations – they were his favourite part. He wasn't much to look at physically but he had a brain that rivalled no one and he loved the statistics that he was able to provide the team. It was really the only time when he felt useful. But now… he couldn't deny the tension in his stomach, the anticipation of seeing someone's pain and knowing that one person touched hundreds of people as well.

He entered the room and took a seat beside Emily, Elle's replacement. No one knew her really well but Garcia had started a rumour that Emily and Hotch went way back and somehow that was how she ended up in the BAU. Reid did not put much stock in rumours and remembering what it was like to be the new kid, he went out of his way to smile when he crossed her path. She grinned at him graciously and he beamed back, glad that she wasn't annoyed by his constant attention. He and Emily were growing their friendship and now he was toying with the idea of telling her his secret. For all he knew, the whole team had guessed by now that he was in a serious relationship – they were the youngest on the team, and he had a slight crush on her and advice from Emily could only help the process to go much more smoothly. But for now he focused his attention on the screen at the front of the room and prepared to take notes.

But there was something different about this meeting. Usually JJ would be pacing at the front, her hand holding a remote, ready to show pictures and tell the story of another case unsolvable without a profile. Today she was seated with the rest of them, a confused look on her face while Hotch paced at the front in her place. Reid noticed that Garcia was there too, almost unrecognizable without a keyboard and computer screen in front of her. Her hands needed to be moving, not still in her lap.

Hotch cleared his throat. "You'll notice that we're short one team member today," he began. Reid looked up, astonished at his lack of observational skills. He glanced around the room and mentally chastised himself for not noticing sooner. Jason Gideon, his mentor, was missing.

Hotch held up a hand before any of the team could jump in with questions. "I know you're all curious and looking for information but I have nothing to give you. There was a message on my voice mail this morning from Erin Strauss, saying that Jason wouldn't be in and his replacement would join us as soon as he was approved."

He stopped and looked around the room, deliberately, taking the time to meet the eyes of each team member. "She also emphasized in her message that none of us were to go looking for Gideon. That means no Internet searches, no visiting his apartment, no contact of friends or family. It was the one demand that Gideon made and Erin made it clear that it would be followed." He stared a little longer at Garcia than the others, his point clear. He didn't need to say anything else. The team knew the consequences if this rule was broken.

"A replacement for Jason will arrive soon. Until then, you all have paperwork to catch up on. Anyone looking for work should feel free to come to me – there are always background checks and research work we can do for other teams."

With that, Hotch left the room.

The team looked at each other, stunned. There was a long moment of silence as if they expected the wrath of Erin Strauss to descend on them if they even talked amongst themselves about the situation. Finally Morgan broke the silence.

"Did anyone see this coming?" They all shook their heads. He asked another questions, hesitantly, "Do you think this is related to his PTSD?"

Reid took a sharp intake of air and Garcia immediately jumped in. "He did take Elle's shooting hard because he was the one who ordered the press conference. While she was in the hospital I often heard him ask himself if he did the right thing."

"And then there was the cabin," added Morgan, still steaming at the memory of Gideon calling Garcia stupid. "The fact that someone knew where it was and dirtied its privacy, hit him hard."

Reid shook his head. "We all suffered because of The Fisher King. We all managed to come back. Gideon either can't… or won't."

They stared at each other, helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See the previous chapter for information including warnings, pairings and why I am not rich from owning these characters. I do, however, own Hannah Gideon.

"_Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity"_

_~Kahil Gibran_

_**Three Months Earlier**_

Reid gulped his coffee and scalded his tongue at the same time. He was impatiently waiting for other passengers to disembark the subway so he could make his daily scramble to the stairs and perhaps not be late for the third time that week. _It's the coffee,_ he chided himself. _If I could learn how to make good coffee at home, I could shave 15 minutes off my commute. _It really didn't matter with the amount of sugar he added anyhow, he figured. As soon as the doors opened, he scrambled out and up the stairs to begin the short walk to Quantico.

So intent was Reid on his destination, he didn't notice a young woman, around his age, arguing with security at the front door. He did have to stop and rummage through his bag for his ID badge because for some reason he never remembered to pin it to his shirt in the morning and that was enough for the girl to approach him.

"Hey, do you work here?" she asked, looking curiously at his bag. Reid was so startled, he dropped his coffee.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," the girl apologized, crouching down to rescue the cup before all the coffee spilt onto the pavement. Reid was captivated by her long, curly brown hair. Catching himself staring, he quickly bent down and took the cup out of her hands.

"It's ok, I'm a klutz," he admitted and when the girl's sparkling brown eyes met his, he blushed and rose to his feet. She dusted herself off and Reid mentally kicked himself for not offering her a hand. She didn't seem offended, however. Instead, she smiled engagingly at him.

"Is it always so difficult to get into a building that supposedly houses the smartest crime fighters in the world?"

"Um, they train new recruits here too," he stammered. He blushed when a look of amusement came over her face.

"I'm sorry, do you work here? Now, look at me. Do I look like I could be a threat to anyone with a badge and gun?" Reid looked over her trim frame, encased in jeans and a sweater, and, blushing even more, replied,

"You could probably take me on. I'm not exactly built for hand-to-hand combat."

Now the girl laughed. Relaxing, Reid smiled back at her. "Ok, you made your point," she admitted. "I suppose I will have to keep calling my uncle until he finally gets caught up in something, forgets to check his call display and answers his cell phone."

Reid's hands closed over his ID and he finally adjusted himself to prepare to enter the Quantico building. "I can't imagine that he's avoiding someone like you." Then, realizing how that sounded, he stumbled, "I mean, family... you know... should come before the job."

The girl laughed. "You obviously don't work with my uncle. Everything is secondary to the job. A niece coming to town, looking for a place to live, doesn't even crack the top ten. But I'm used to it and I desperately need a cheap place to stay so I'll put up with a lot." She nodded at his cup. "Where can a girl get good coffee around here? It may be a long wait."

Reid decided to take a risk. It wasn't like he was going to be able to avoid Hotch's lecture by rushing inside. "Do you have your social security number with you?"

She pulled out her wallet. "Of course. Never leave home without it."

"I'll sign you in as my guest," Reid offered, walking in to Quantico and approaching the security booth. "Any felonies I should know about before I put my reputation on the line?"

"Nope," she said, before flashing the security guard a smile. "Didn't even smoke weed in college." He smiled back as he handed her back her identification and a visitor's badge, telling her to pin it where it could be seen. Then he turned to Reid.

"Agent Hotchner has been calling down for you, Dr. Reid. Should I let him know that you've arrived?"

Reid winced. "Sure, Ted, that would be great. Thanks." He picked up his pace as he walked towards the elevator, pushing the button before he realized he had lost his guest. He turned around to see her watching him with a shocked look on her face.

"You're Dr. Spencer Reid?" She came towards him slowly, a calculated look on her face. Reid blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning and nodded. She held out her hand.

"I'm honoured to meet you, Spencer." When his hand didn't come up fast enough to suit her, she grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically. Reid reflexively twitched at the unexpected physical contact but decided after a split second that it felt nice.

"You, uh, know me?" he stuttered.

"My name is Hannah Gideon." She finally let go of his hand and Reid's brain kicked in finally.

"You're Gideon's niece." It was a statement, not a question but Hannah jumped on it.

"Don't tell me he talks about me, because I wouldn't believe you for a second. He talks about you all the time, though, when he talks to me at all. It's really great to meet you."

Reid wondered how she could sound so thrilled to meet someone that Gideon talked about more than his own flesh and blood but he was immediately distracted by the elevator arriving and the thought of his boss waiting for him at the other end.

Hannah quickly got on the elevator behind him. Reid rummaged through the possible conversation starters he had memorized once on a long plane trip back from a case but realized they were more appropriate to use with a girl he might pick up in a bar (should he decide to frequent such places). Thankfully Hannah didn't seem to have the same difficulties with conversation that he did.

"I called him three months ago and told him I was coming to Virginia but he probably forgot. Uncle Jason can remember every detail about every unsub he ever caught but he's a little fuzzy about more practical matters. Anyhow I start at Georgetown in the fall but I'm taking language courses this summer and need a place to stay until September. He said he had plenty of room and was never home, anyhow. I should have told him to leave a key with the landlord while he was still thinking about it. My bad."

"You're pretty cheerful for somebody who has been forgotten," Reid commented, then cringed. _That's a lousy thing to say to her. Nice going, genius._

But Hannah just laughed. "You know Uncle Jason. He would give you the shirt off his back but don't count on him to pick you up from the airport. He doesn't have the brain for it. And besides, this worked out really well. I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Me?" Reid squeaked, before he could stop himself. Hannah gave him an amused look.

"Is that so crazy?" she grinned. "Uncle Jason told me that he's never met someone who adapted so quickly to being a BAU agent. He also said…" Whatever else Gideon had said was lost because the elevator opened to a very frustrated Hotch.

"Reid, do you know what time it is?" his superior asked with a frown, hands on his hips.

"Um, 0936 and 34 seconds," Reid answered, shamefully. Then, when Hotch's face darkened even further, added, "But I get your point. I'm late."

"Very." Hotch's face changed into a smile so quickly that Reid was thrown off-balance. "Hannah, it's good to see you again. I'll take you down to Jason's office." He put a hand to stop Reid's protest. "You have paperwork that was due yesterday."

"Right." Reid gave in. He smiled tentatively at Hannah. "It was really good to meet you. I hope I'll see you around."

"Of course!" Hannah reached out and shook his hand again. "If I ever get into Uncle Jason's apartment myself, I'll have you over. I'm not a great cook but he is and there's always leftovers." Before Reid had time to process just how uncomfortable he would be in Gideon's apartment without his mentor, she was gone, following Hotch up the stairs.

"Hey Kid, you're late." Morgan came up behind him and followed his gaze up the stairs. "Well, who is that hottie? A friend of yours?"

"Morgan, sometimes you can really be a jerk." With that, Reid went to his desk, leaving his friend staring in shock after him. Then Morgan smiled to himself and murmured, "I think our boy genius has a crush."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1

This chapter contains spoilers for the Season One episode, "Secrets and Lies"

_Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted._

_~Paul Pearshall_

Hotch led Hannah up the stairs to the rows of offices above the bullpen, his guest looking around with interest.

"Have you been here before, Hannah?" asked Hotch.

"No, never," Hannah replied. "Uncle Jason didn't participate in 'bring your niece to work day'. It's quite a set-up." She caught a glimpse of Reid settling at his desk and made a mental note of where it was. Remembering her manners, she asked politely, "How is Haley?"

"Great. We just had a baby, a boy, Jack."

"Congratulations." Hannah remembered Haley from a party her uncle had held in happier times. She didn't see what the two of them had in common but she figured that Hotch must smile more off-duty. "I'd love to meet him sometime. If I'm right in assuming that Uncle Jason just forgot about me coming today and wasn't sending a stronger message by not meeting my plane, I'll be around for the summer. You guys should come over."

There was a brief silence before Hotch said, "Sure, we'll be sure to do that." He coughed slightly as he spoke and Hannah knew that dinner parties were no longer a regular part of her uncle's life. She sighed inwardly.

They arrived at Gideon's door, shut and Hotch lifted his hand to knock. Hannah reached up and put her hand on his arm. "No, don't," she requested. "I'll take it from here." Hotch nodded in understanding and relaxed his face for just a second before going on to his own office. Hannah thought It might be a smile but couldn't be sure.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked sharply on Uncle Jason's door and opened it before hearing any sort of acknowledgement from the inside. She saw her beloved uncle behind his desk, leaning so far back in his chair that she was afraid he might topple over. As she got closer, she could see that his eyes were closed and she wondered if perhaps he hadn't heard her knock because he was sleeping. She was about to leave and go hang out in the bullpen with Reid (there was just something fascinating about the young doctor) when Gideon opened his eyes and let his chair fall forward when he realized he was not alone.

"Hannah?" It was obvious from the befuddled look on his face that he had no idea why she was there and no memory of their previous agreement. She didn't know why she was surprised; she had been at Stephen's last birthday party when Uncle Jason failed to show – that was the last time Hannah remembered Stephen mentioning his father. As far she was aware, the pair hadn't spoken since.

She decided to play it cool. "Hey, Uncle Jason, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and say hi. So… hi." She winced at her lack of warmth but she didn't want to be the one who brought up the plans she had made.

Gideon slowly got to his feet and Hannah watched as he carefully put a section of the newspaper to one side, a look lingering on an article so small she couldn't read the headline. She waited, impatiently, as he put on his glasses and checked the desk calendar.

"You've finished up at Stanford, have you?" Hannah knew he was buying time.

"Yep, you're looking at a college graduate with a double degree of political science and French. As soon as I complete my summer courses at American university in Farsi, Arabic and economics, I'm on my way to that master of international studies." She knew she was babbling and that her uncle wasn't paying attention. He was ripping page after page off his calendar and then, from the look of comprehension on his face, she surmised that he had reached the month of May.

"You're going to Georgetown in the fall and you needed a place to spend the summer and I offered you my apartment." His eyes, full of regret and apologies finally came up to meet hers.

"Got it in one, Uncle. So do you mind if I take your key and get settled in. I left my stuff in lockers at the airport and I just want to get somewhere where I can unpack and put my feet up."

"Of course." He gave her two keys off his keyring. "Here, take my car. It's the navy blue Toyota parked on the fifth level. The attendant can show you which one. You remember where I live? I moved…"

"Three years ago to a place with a balcony," Hannah finished for him. "Yep, I remember. Better for bird-watching. I'll be fine." She put out her hand for the keys but handing them over, Gideon added, "Listen, Hannah, I'm really sorry I forgot about your flight. I'll make it up to you."

Hannah knew what she wanted. "Great, I was hoping you would say that. I want you to invite Spencer over for dinner. As soon as possible. He might have plans already for tonight but tomorrow will be good."

Gideon let one of his rare smiles cross his face. "You've already met Reid?"

"Who do you think let me into the building," retorted Hannah, pointing to the Visitor badge. She felt guilty as she watched Gideon's face fall. She softened her tone. "Yes, Dr. Reid was kind enough to sign me in when I couldn't reach you on your cell. I'd like to thank him by having him over. I don't know anybody here and he looks like a great guy."

"He is." Now Gideon was frowning slightly. "But he's shy. You'll have to move…"

"Slowly?" Hannah guessed. "What kind of a person do you think I am? I want to meet people here. I can do slow… hell, I can do glacial. Invite him to dinner." She turned to leave but stopped short at the sight of the table up against the wall of Gideon's office. She went over and picked up a couple of the framed pictures. "Wow," she commented, her tone deceptively light. "So this is what's passing for family photos at the office these days. Let me guess, no pictures of Aunt Judith or Stephen or me… You didn't get the glory and the accolades and the book offers from saving us from skinned knees or bullies at school."

"Hannah," began Gideon, weakly. But Hannah continued on without turning.

"I get it, you look at these photos every day to remind you why you do what you do. But I think you also keep them around to feed that ego of yours, that voice inside your head that tells you that all these people" she threw her arm out to encompass the whole table "wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for you."

"That's not true and you know it." Gideon came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged away.

"I only know what I see. And I see you here in this office day after day when you're not travelling across America adding to your photo collection. I don't see you at family get-togethers and I don't see you at birthdays and I certainly didn't see you this morning at the airport."

"I was waiting for a call… a friend of mine is in trouble…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." Hannah put down the pictures and picked up her handbag. "I'm going to go settle in. I'll see you when you come home." She looked meaningfully at the newspaper that Gideon had seemed preoccupied with. "I suppose I'll expect you after you figure out that article."

Before either of them could say another word, she was gone. Gideon took one step towards his door, but then looked back at his phone. He had left a message regarding his friend and it hadn't been returned. He needed to be there when it was. Suddenly he remembered the state of his second bedroom and held his face in his hands for a moment.

As Hannah climbed down the stairs and entered the bullpen, she decided to make one stop before she left. She came up behind Reid as he was reading through a file.

"Hey!" She sat on his desk, facing him, causing him to blush and look around to see if he was the centre of attention. Sure enough, Elle and Morgan were watching him with grins on their faces.

"I gotta go but here's my cell phone number." She tucked it in his shirt pocket. "I can tell from Uncle Jason's face that you're probably going to get called for a case any time now but call me in a couple of days and you can show me around." She beamed at Reid's curious coworkers and disappeared out the doors.

"Reid, my man," chuckled Morgan, slapping him on the back. "I think you just got asked to make your first booty call."

"Better be careful," Elle added, joining in on the fun. "She looks like a wild one. You don't want to get in over your head."

Reid smiled at them and remarked slyly. "That's really good advice guys. I'll mention to Gideon your concerns about his niece and hopefully he can give me some tips. I'm going to hand in this report to Hotch."

After he left, Elle and Morgan looked at each other with dismay. "Gideon has a niece?" Elle winced.

"Not just that but Gideon has a hot niece," agreed Morgan with a bit of worry in his voice. They looked at each other for a minute and then turned back to their own desks to work furiously at their own files.


End file.
